It's not your fault?
by Bella Cullen33
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, and is about when Edward first comes back from Italy before Eclipse after New moon. What plans does Edward make with Bella? Who will come from the past? Will Bella save Edward from regret?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

This is my first fanfiction, and is about when Edward first comes back from Italy.

I don't own any of the Characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer the author of Twilight., This is my first Fanfiction so let me know what you think and I will write lots more for this story and other ones.

**Chapter 1**

I woke up with tears streaming down my face and I felt around the bed with my hand until I gave up and said "Edward" through my tears. "I'm right here, what's wrong Bella?" he asked.

I sighed with relief, "I had a nightmare" was my reply, I didn't specify which one because ever since Edward had come back I had been having abandonment dreams and I knew it tore Edward apart on the inside to see what he had done to me, is how he put it. Of course I knew that he had, thought he had to leave to save me, and vampires leaving would have helped anyone less mental, but every time I explained this to him, all he aid was "I should never had left you" and then a pained expression played across his face.

"What dream?" he asked already knowing.

I didn't reply he already knew the answer so I drew myself closer to him and nuzzled my head into his chest; he simply wrapped his arms around me and held me. I fell asleep in his arms after a while, and when I woke up. Edward was gone but there was a note next to my head saying I'm downstairs, I felt relief wash over me. I was headed down the stairs but Edward had come into my room, and cradled me against is chest. We sat on the edge of the bed for who knows how long, and then my stomach grumbled. "Time for breakfast" he said.

We walked down the stairs and at the end I saw a table laid out for breakfast. I stole a quick glance at Edward, and before I knew what had happened I lost my balance and the floor started coming towards my face. Edward was there and caught me before I hit my head. He picked me up sat me in my seat and gave me a kiss on my forehead. Then he showed me what he had made.

"Scramble eggs" he said with a shrug.

"Looks good" I said and smiled, but Edward didn't smile back he just came over and served me then sat down across from me. "What's wrong Edward?"

" Are the eggs good?" he said with a smile, but it didn't touch his eyes. I could tell he was avoiding my question.

" They are excellent."

"Good" he said and then his smile disappeared.

"If this is about last night Edward…"

"Don't you dare say it's not my fault, because it was and I don't know what to do, that can make it better." He buried his head into his hands. I stood up and sat in his lap.

" You can stay," I said

"I promise" was his reply. Then he lifted his head, and I leaned in to kiss him.

"What are we going to do today?" he said as he pulled away far to soon.

"I'm not sure, but how about today is just us" I said.

"That sounds good, today will be just for us." He said and then smiled my favorite crooked smile. I had to look away but I couldn't I got mesmerized within his eyes.

After I finished my eggs, I walked upstairs and got ready for the day, I put on a pair of jeans and my blue top that Edward seemed to like so much. I looked outside to see what the weather was like and it was pouring rain of course. "Ugh" I said.

Edward was at my side "What's the matter my love?" he asked with an anxious look.

"It's raining" I mumbled, and Edward chuckled.

"Are you ready then?" he asked with an eager look on his face.

"Yes." I said cautiously. "What are we doing?" I asked knowing I didn't want to know the answer.

"You'll see." He said with a grin that dazzled me, and made me think today was not going to be what I had planned on, but what did I expect.

**Please review I want to know your personal opinion so let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions. Did you love it, hate it? I'm not Edward so you have to review to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer as with The Twilight Saga.

**Chapter 2**

I took one more, quick glance out my window, and frowned. All of a sudden my feet had been swept up from underneath me and I had been thrown across Edward's back. I started pounding on his back "Put me down Edward." I tried to sound furious but my words only came through breathless gasps. I felt rain drops on my face but not before I was in the warmth of Edward's Volvo. Sooner than should be possible Edward was sitting in the drivers seat, then again everything seemed possible these days. He looked at me with a grin that showed he was trying to repress laughter. I crossed my arms across my chest and looked away. "Humph" I grumbled. I knew that my pout face couldn't last long, and I was right. Edward put a finger under my chin and tilted my face towards him, then his other hand cupped my face, so that I couldn't look away from him, but I did try to look away from his eyes and failed at that task, I was once again lost in his dazzling gaze that held mine with such a tight grip.

He leaned down and gently touched his lips to mine. "I'm sorry," he mumbled against my lips. He was forgiven and he knew it without me saying a thing. Then he pulled away and started driving. "Where are we going?" I asked with eagerness.

"You'll see," he said.

We arrived at his house, and I turned my head to look at him, but he had already come around to my side of the car and was holding out his had waiting for me to take it. I slid out of the car and we walked into his house my hand in his. Before we took three steps, Alice bombarded us. "Oh Bella, I'm so happy your finally here. We have so much fun stiff planed…"

Edward cut her off with a growl. "I haven't told her yet Alice." She closed her eyes for a moment.

" Oh I see." She said with an all-knowing look.

"How about we go get some food from the grocery store, after all you are going to need the food, because you are spending two nights with us." Edward said.

"Really?" I said with a delighted expression. I could almost feel the excitement on my face.

": Now can I tell her what tomorrow is, I mean I know she hasn't forgotten that one year from tomorrow was..." Edward cut her off with a low growl again. "Fine" Alice mumbled. I had no idea what they were talking bout, I mean I new that tomorrow was our anniversary, but why didn't Edward let Alice say anything. He gave Alice one more glance that told her not to say a word, when Edward turned to walk out the door with me Alice stuck out her tongue. "Your no fun Edward." She mumbled.

"I heard that"

"Good."

We got in the car and headed off to the grocery store, when we got there I loaded the cart with pop-tarts and some easy microwave stuff, I knew that I had way more than necessary but Edward insisted I get all of it, he won the argument with little effort. Alice walked a few feet behind us, and it seemed to Edward's relief she kept her mouth shut. Once the cart was full we headed to check out and I got out my wallet. I had all the cash ready in my hand, but then I saw that my cash and wallet were gone and Edward was paying, if I didn't know better I would have thought I had daydreamed me having my wallet, but knowing Edward he probably took it and put it away. Once we were in the car and Alice was chattering away, about who knows what. I gave Edward a reproachful glance and mouthed the words "Thank you."

He smiled leaned towards me, gave me a kiss on the forehead, and mumbled "Anytime". We pulled onto the highway and it seemed to feel automatic as the car accelerated.

This is kind of a filler chapter and I hope you liked it so review to tell me what you though, if I should add something that you would love to see let me know I am open to all ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Once again Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters sadly not me.**

"Stop here." Alice said, and Edward slammed on the brakes.

I heard the door shut and the car speed up. "Where did she go?" I asked Edward.

"She took the groceries home, now I imagine you are hungry so where would you like to eat?" He asked.

"You choose." I said.

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere." I stated.

Then a huge grin broke out across his face. I immediately regretted what I had said.

"Actually…"I started.

"No you said."  
"But"  
"No." He said with a final tone.

"Fine" I grumbled. I knew we would go to a restaurant way to nice and ten times more expensive. I saw we were driving to Port Angeles, that didn't surprise me, there wasn't much to eat in Forks. "Where are we going to eat?" I where am I going to eat I corrected mentally.

"You'll see" I hated all the surprises today; I hoped they would stop soon.

The drive was going by fast even for Edward, like he was to eager to make me eat. The speedometer slowly reached 140. "Ummm…" I said.

"Yes?" he said with a surprised look on his face.

"Can we slow down?" I asked with an embarrassed smile, I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"I'll try to slow it down for you." He said and smiled my favorite crooked smile. He was so perfect how did I ever get so lucky, and why doesn't Edward think that I am lucky, he thinks… Well I'm not sure what Edward thinks of himself. Every time something happens that is completely my fault Edward says, "I'm such a monster." I could never picture him a monster. "What are you thinking?" Edward asked with a curious expression, interrupting my thoughts.

" Nothing." I mean I couldn't tell him what I was thinking about or he would be angry with himself.

"Ugh."

"What?" I said annoyed.

"Nothing." He replied imitating me.

"You know that is still frustrating." He stated.

" I know, but I'm glad you can't read my thoughts." I said with a sympathetic smile. I noticed that he was weaving easily through cars and was trying to park by the boardwalk. When we got out of the car I turned around to see a familiar restaurant. It was the one Edward had taken me to after I almost got attacked. It brought back the memories of the drive back to Forks when my life changed completely, and I knew that Edward and his family were vampires.

"Oh." I gasped; I turned to see Edward looking at me with a smile.

**Please review so I know what you think let me know if there is anything I should add. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Edward came to my side and whispered in my ear

**I know this isn't long but I though it was good. Let me know. I would like even more reviews this time, just a short explanation please.**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer nor do I own Twilight or the characters.**

Edward came to my side and whispered in my ear. "You remember" it wasn't a question just a statement of the fact. I nodded anyway still in awe that he cared this much. We walked in to the restaurant but instead of the no touching policy Edward held me around my waist. The waitress seated us and it seemed rather quiet in the booth. I looked around and over my shoulder seeing that we were in the same seat as the last time Edward and I were here. I gave him a look of gratitude. "The good part about this meal is that one I'm not waiting for you to pass out, and two we are past all the evasions." He said with a chuckle.

Then the waitress came over. "Hi I'm Andy and I will be your waitress for today, can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have a coke." I said with absolutely no question in my voice.

"Two cokes." Edward said, I remembered when he had said that the first time. Andy left and Edward started talking.

"So do you like my idea of a place to eat?"

"Yes" I said with true honesty.

"Good then you will love the rest of your stay."

"I imagine I will." I said eyeing him, I could tell Edward was hiding something.

"What?" he said.

"I'm trying to figure out what is going on."

"You'll see." Edward said with a wicked grin. Andy our waitress set down the cokes and took my order.

"You know I hate surprises, and why do you keep so rudely cutting Alice off?"

"Because I know what she is thinking."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Nice try." He said

I ate my food without tasting it just getting lost in Edward's eyes. All of a sudden I saw Edward go tense, and his eyes froze. He let go of my hand and put it into a fist, and griped it tightly. His jaw became clenched and his eyes looked like daggers. I saw that he had stopped breathing. "Edward breathe." He took in a sharp un-welcomed breath.

"What's the matter?" I asked, but go no answer.

"Edw…" but then I got swept up and I felt the wind moving around us. "What the hell Edward?" I said.

"They're here." he said.

"Who? Who is here Edward?" I would have felt like I was talking to lassie if Edward didn't look as serious as he did.

"Edward." I said getting frustrated from his silent treatment and being flung over his shoulder.

**What did you think, come on write it down I'm no Edward. It's easy just push the button, come on. Please, I will write faster when I get more reviews. Come on now, I enjoy reading them and will reply.**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry that this chapter took me like forever, but I promise that it won't take that long ever again

**I'm so sorry that this chapter took me like forever, but I promise that it won't take that long ever again. I'm not Stephenie. How sad is that? I don't own Twilight or the characters. Again, with the sadness. Oh the music I am listening to as I write is Love song for a vampire-Annie Lennox.**

**Recap**

_Edward has just run out of the restaurant with Bella all freaked out._

"Edward" I whispered cautiously. I could see the anger rising in him. A snarl ripped from his chest. I winced at the sound, and a single tear streamed down my face, and then I saw whom, Edward had been talking about. In front of us were the men that had tried to hurt me a year ago. "Oh no." I mouthed. I knew Edward wouldn't be able to control himself, but I had to make him see sense, I mean as much hatred I had for those men I couldn't help but think some good was in them. Plus Edward would feel horrible if he killed them later on, I'm sure of it, "Edward don't. It's not, their not worth it." I tried to speak clearly but I stuttered a little. He backed away a little, but stayed in front of me in a crouch like position, ready to attack. "Edward." I said one last time with a final note to my voice. Another snarl ripped through the air, and then I was on Edward's back. We well, he was going back to the car, and I was along for the ride.

We got in the car, and it seemed that all the fury that had been blazing in his eyes was gone. "I'm sorry." He said in a strained tone. Anguish took over his beautiful face and I wanted to hold him, and tell him it was okay.

"It's ok." I murmured. "You didn't hurt me or them." I finished.

A low dark chuckle came from his lips. "No, but I scared them quite a lot."

I had to laugh at that. "Where to?" I asked.

"Well how about we go to …" he started then stopped short.

"Where?" I asked.

"Oh no it's going to be a surprise, but first we are going to my home to get ready."

"Ready for what?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh you'll see."

I grumbled something along the lines of "You'll see," and something else unintelligible. "You know Edward it would be a lot more fun if I wasn't the only one not clued in on what was happening next." He muffled a laugh.

"I love you." He said as he kissed my forehead.

I folded my arms across my chest, and gave him the silent treatment all the way home. Okay I tried, but it is so hard to do that with him sitting right next to me.

"Are you mad?" he asked. I didn't reply. Edward leaned over and his lips touched mine one finger drew patterns along my arm, and where ever he touched was set on fire. It was an interesting contrast with his icy skin, because it didn't seem icy anymore. "Are you?" he pressed.

"No." I said.

I thought I heard him chuckle, but could have been mistaken. We slowly pulled up to the Cullen driveway; I could see the river or part of it. I saw Emmet run out to the car, and fling open the door. "Hey there." He said with a grin, and a wicked glint to his eyes. "So how's your day little sis?" he asked.

"It's been good, except for all the surprises they are so not necessary." I shot a glance at Edward. "But other than that really good." I finished.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but it's about to get a whole lot worse." He said, and a booming laugh erupted from his chest.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see." He hedged.

"Everyone keeps saying that, and I want to know what's going on now." I said growing very annoyed.

"Whoa take it easy, I would tell ya, but Edward would rip my head off you know?"

Edward came up behind me and whispered "sorry love," into my ear.

Well fine, that's just fine I would play with the punches if that's all I have to do. I relaxed a little at the sound of Edward's voice. It was more soothing than Jasper. Emmet gave one more evil grin, and then through me over his back. "Edward." I yelled, but all I heard was a booming laugh that drowned out whatever Edward was about to say. I was set down in Alice's Porsche and Alice was in the driver's seat, while Emmet sat next to me holding my arms to my side. "What the heck?" I asked. My bewildered expression was added to with, a puppy dog sadness as I saw that Alice was pulling out of the driveway and onto the high way, with no Edward. Emmet was right, everything was about to get a whole lot worse, and I could tell because when I asked Alice "Where are we going?" I felt Emmet's grip tighten. "Don't freak, but we are going for makeovers and shopping." Alice said. "No" I moaned.

"Come on Bella." Alice plead.

"Fine, but why is Emmet hear instead of Edward?" I asked.

"That hurts has anyone ever told you share the love?" Emmet said with fake sadness.

"Oh Edward can't see you until after." Alice said.

"Oh no that also means something is happening after my torment. I sighed in unwilling resignation.

**Okay what did ya think, the more you review the faster I will write. Please review it makes my day. I want to know what you think good, or bad. So push the button Come on I'm begging. Please. Please. Please. If you have ideas tell me if you don't tell me that to.**


	6. Chapter 7

**Well ya sorry for the delay, but I am back so review, and let me know what you think. I always love suggestions for this story or any other ideas.**

"Alice?" I questioned her as she sped along the road, with an evil grin on her face, and a glint in her eyes that made me shiver.

"Oh hush Bella, everything is going to be fine, and you are going to thank me later." She said gleefully, as my expression turned glum.

I sat in the car quietly as Emmet prattled about something un-important. I felt the car jerk to a stop and looked around to see the Seattle mall in front of me. I groaned loudly, and then saw Alice lightly bounce out of the car and open my door. I knew she would drag me out if I didn't just step out of the car. So, I stood up with a growing disgust. Alice swiftly walked across the parking lot, and I stumbled just to trail behind. Before we got to the door she looked at me with a disapproving look.

"I see you are going to be difficult, but you will not win any of your arguments so give up now." She said and with a reproachful glance turned to walk into the mall. I hadn't notice Emmet was behind me, but when I turned to look behind me I saw him smiling widely.

"So, Emmet why are you hear, for real?" I asked.

"Well Alice thought reinforcement would be good, and I was bored." He replied easily. That's what I loved about Emmet; I mean he was always going with the flow. Then his words sunk in.

"Reinforcement?" I questioned.

"Well, we all know how you are about shopping." He mumbled under his breath. Alice turned around, and looked mad.

"You guys," she said tilting her head to a store, "can we go now."

"Yes Alice." Emmet and I said in unison.

I saw we were going into Nordstrom's, and prepared myself for the coming torture. Alice glided in the store seeming to belong there, as did Emmet. I watched the mouths drop, as Alice and Emmet strolled by, and wondered what they thought when they saw me. I was sidetracked by a cold hand pulling me over to the make up counter, and sighed in contempt. This was going to be a long day, and I unwillingly excepted that fact.

**Well there is that chapter, hope you like it, and if not tell me that. Otherwise I will assume nothing because you didn't tell me you liked it either so tell me. A voice is one of the most important things to have.(Sorry it's short)**


	7. Chapter 8

**I have written another chapter horray, no I don't own Twilight. If you review I will check out your stories, and let you know what I think. Once again I'm not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own Twilight, of course in my dreams I do, but sadly I'm not dreaming and neither are you.**

* * *

I was dragged over to sit at the counter and Alice insisted I try on every color imaginable. Every time something new was added to my face I groaned inwardly. Finally Alice's contemplating over lipstick ended, and she stopped touching my face.

"Okay Bella, I'm done so let me just check out and then we will go upstairs, to find the perfect outfit." her face seemed to brighten at my coming torment, I mean the least she could do was tell me what the heck was going on. "I'm not going to tell you, so just deal, alright?" Alice said interrupting my thoughts.

"Fine." I grumbled out.

I stayed seated not wanting to know what the price of Alice's excessive shopping would be. When Alice came back I saw Emmet standing next to her, carrying all the bags, which were quite large for makeup. I slid out of my seat, and headed towards the escalator, when Emmet's strong grip caught my wrist, and held me back. I turned to see Alice walking the other way, and talking to what she probably thought was us. I caught up with Alice, and herd her say, "Ihadavisionthatastorewouldhavetheperfectoutfitforyou," (in case you don't speak Alice that was: I had a vision that a store would have the perfect outfit for you.)

I just walked next to her stumbling my way along the halls. We reached our destination, and I took a large step back, no way was I going in there. The sign red Bloomingdales, in my mind it red "Your personal Hell." Alice seemed uninterested in my aversion, and dragged me through the entrance. I thought she might stop at the shoes or jeans, but no. We stopped at the eveningwear dresses. The good thing with Alice was she new exactly what she wanted, and didn't make me try anything on, she walked over to the register, and I was held back by Emmet. "Why can't I see what she is buying?" I asked confused.

"Because." Emmet said, I would have asked for more information, but he held the same confused expression as I did. Alice pranced to our side, carrying a large bag, and handed it to Emmet. "All done for today, we can go to the hotel now." She chirped lightly

"Hotel?" I questioned suspiciously.

"You'll see what's going to happen tomorrow, and no I will not show you the dress, and no Edward will not be there." She finished growing annoyed. My face dropped ever so slightly at the last statement, but I knew better then to argue.

"Okay, so what hotel?" I saw Alice's eyes glaze over.

"Hotel Monaco." She answered simply, and then we all started walk out towards the car. I had a feeling this was going to be one of the longest nights in my entire life.(I have a picture of this hotel on my profile)

* * *

**There is this chapter I hope you enjoyed it, I know another filler but they are necessary. I promise all your questions will be answered soon. Please review I want to know your opinion and ideas, you review and I'll read your stories.**


	8. Chapter 9

**I hope you enjoy this chapter it answers a few questions, though not enough I am sure. Thank you Loulabelle for being an awesome reviewer I appreciate it.**

Edward's POV

I can't believe I let Alice talk me into this monstrous event. I couldn't stand being away from my Bella, for so long a time. I will never forgive myself for the mistakes I have made, never. I can only hope that some day she may forgive me, that my angel will never see the demon I am within.

I suppose tomorrow night will be interesting, a ball. Of all the things Alice had come up with in her life, a ball had to be one of the more insane ideas. Of course, I didn't want to put Bella through all this, but I knew that there was no point in fighting with Alice that would just be stupid. I hoped Bella at least enjoyed her time in Seattle, a little. I'm not sure where I was running to, but I was running faster then ever before, farther then I usually went. As I neared a sign I saw Seattle written on it, and then the flashing lights, and immense buildings clouded my vision for a brief moment. I was going to Bella, but I had to atop myself or Alice would surely kill me.

All of a sudden voices surrounded me, but one in particular, it was Alice, and she was having a vision. I saw Bella's face turn to agony, and then a scream of pain shattered all other noises. Alice started wondering what to do, but I tuned all voices out, and ran to my Bella. I didn't care if Alice killed me or not, my Bella was in pain agony. I ran through the door, and into Bella's room, Alice didn't even bother to stop me.

I stared down at Bella's beautiful face and wished I could know what she was thinking, dreaming, though I was glad that she had her privacy. Her sweet serene mask twisted, and then her face turned to agony, and she gripped at her side in a grasp that was much to tight for her feeble arms. "Edward" she screamed out. And then in a low whisper " don't leave she cried in a low whimper." I didn't know what to do, I couldn't help, but wrap my arms around her, and then another bloodcurdling scream erupted from her chest.

**Please review I will update by tomorrow and ya review review review review.**


	9. Chapter 10

**I am sorry it took so long to update, but here it is.**

_I saw myself running after Edward as he ran away from me, into the unknown. I called out his name, but no reply came, I could feel my sides ripping apart, and my heart falling onto the floor. I cried out in pain over and over, but it did no good, Edward was gone. Then my eyes flew open to see Edward holding me in his arms rocking me back and forth. "It's all right, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." Tears sprang from my eyes. I hid my face in Edward's chest and fell asleep, with his arms wrapped securely around my waist. I woke up to hear the faint sound of Edward's voice, and then he was at my side._

"Good morning dear." He murmured quietly.

"Morning." I yawned out, a low chuckle escaped Edward's lips.

"I'm afraid if I don't leave now Alice will kill me, but don't worry I'll be back by five." His reassuring voice gave me no reason to doubt him.

I held him to me for a brief moment, and his lips touched my forehead. "I'm sorry." I whispered quietly. No reply came from Edward's lips, but he had heard me. "Be good." He said in a loving tone. I only nodded, and with that we parted. It didn't take long till Alice was at my side, talking to fast for me to comprehend her words.

**I know it was short I think my shortest yet, but the next two chapters are going to be great I have it all planned out. If you review I will read your stories, and write faster so what are you going to do, I'll tell you review. Yes I see you thinking about not reviewing, just click submit, you can do it. I may take a while to update because fall break is over so ya, I will update as fast as possible, but if people are begging me to review I just might update faster. HINT HINT**


	10. Sorry

Hi everyone sorry, I haven't had time to write in a long while, but you see I have been doing, some other writing on the side that had kind of taken over, but do not fer, for I will post something fairly soon. Again sorry for the long wait, but you never know when a great story is going to unfold in front of you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my supportive reviewers. Umm… Yeah!!! I am so sorry for not writing in forever so I am trying to update way more lets see how well I do on that also, guess what Friday is? You don't know (well geez your dumb) The TWILIGHT MOVIE!!! Come on that deserves a high five (virtual high five). Awkward Turtle. Anyway, once again really sorry about the whole not updating thing, but other writing opportunities have held my attention. I'm back for the time being, and I hope you all review, because I love to know what you think, and ideas are always welcome (in fact they are asked for) weather it be for this story or another let me know.**

**If you haven't figured it out, I'm not Stephenie Meyer, nor will I ever be. Which also means I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That's not to say that they don't haunt me every waking moment. Sigh… On with** the story.

* * *

Bella's POV

What could you do if you hurt the one you love? I knew Edward had left me, and yet what I did to him seemed far worse. I knew though he hid his emotions well, that I was tearing him apart inside. I wanted to stop these horrible dreams, because every single one made me feel worse. It was as if every scream every tear, was another stab in Edward's heart. Each stab was seemingly unavoidable, and yet there had to be a way to end his misery. I would rather be hurt a thousand times over than hurt Edward once more. Logic told me that I should love watching his misery for the misery he put me through, and yet I couldn't. Logic didn't seem to apply to me anymore (I mean when you hear the word Vampire you run away from then where as I run towards it) logic that had turned into an un necessary thing.

Alice interrupted my thought's by snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Come back to me Bella" she called out. "Should I slap her" Emmet questioned.

"Sure… If you want Edward to kill you." She said in a perky tone. At this comment I spoke.

"Edward's here?" I knew he had left, but maybe…

"No and you won't see him till tonight, now there is much to do, first go take a shower, and then breakfast will be ready." Alice instructed.

"Come on Alice, can't you tell me what is happening and why Edward isn't hear?" I plead feeling even more pathetic.

"Yeah Alice can't we tell her?" Emmet asked.

"No," she growled, and something about her voice made me not question her any more.

I walked, or stumbled into the bathroom, and started the shower. I went back to my previous thoughts. How do you save a life of someone more capable of saving yours? How do I stop my horrid dreams that haunted me, and Edward? There was no answer to these questions of course I didn't expect one to come from my wonderings. Have you ever felt that you weren't good enough, and somehow you got luckier beyond your wildest dream? I felt that way I had Edward, how or why was beyond me, but I had him, and he me. Why couldn't my brain see what I was doing to him, and just be able to love, and not hurt him any further, why? A few tears slid down my cheeks, at these thoughts. I turned the shower off, and put these thoughts into the back of my brain. Instead of overwhelming grief, my thoughts focused on the coming torture. I had a feeling Alice had Barbie Bella plans. I thought on how I could escape, and came up with five ideas, and then a chime like voice called into the bathroom. "That won't work Bella."

"Stupid Alice" I mumbled.

"Hey I heard that" Alice said a little miffed, and I could hear Emmet's booming laughter.

"You were supposed to." I grumbled, and in reply I got another round of laughter.

* * *

**Yep that is that chapter, and the next will be of Bella's torture, I hope you are all curious about what Edward is doing, because you will soon find out, Also Review review review. Please. That's all for !!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again. I got this up faster than the last one right. Oh come on you know I did. Now I am going to have a goal five reviews before I update. Come on you can do it right. Please review, and I will update right after I got five. I promise. On with the story.**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer nor do I own Twilight. Do you know what that means? It means I don't own Edward. How sad right?**

* * *

Bella's POV

I had just finished breakfast, and was waiting for Alice to get over her pouty mood. A chuckle escaped Emmet's lips every now and then.

"Okay Bella, it's time to get ready" Alice said in a mysterious tone.

I gulped and stared wide eyed. "Okay…"

"Now first we are going to go to the salon" her voice chimed like bells; while mine sounded nervous and scared.

"Ummm… Are you sure it is really necessary?"

"Oh absolutely, but that is besides the point so come on Emmet is waiting."

I groaned inwardly, but just the same went to the door, and walked outside. I stumbled over the curb, and the concrete was coming towards my face, Alice caught me, and we just walked towards the car.

"Fall much Bella?" Emmet said between laughs.

"Shut up Emmet" I was grouchy, and not really in the mood to be with Emmet.

"Gosh Bella, angry much?"

"You know what Emmet, I am, I don't want to be here right now, I want to be with Edward and enjoying myself." I snapped, but before I could say anymore I put my hand over my mouth.

"Edward was right you are a kitten trying to be a tiger," he mumbled incoherently.

I couldn't help my little anger, I had a lot on my mind, and the picture that I tried to force into the back of my mind kept coming up. Edward's beautiful face in pure agony, twisted in an expression of pain, and sadness. There was not one thing in the world that could hurt me more than to see Edward hurt.

"Your going to figure things out Bella" Alice's voice interrupted all thoughts, and at that moment I shifted my eyes to the window and noticed we had stooped, and were in front of a salon.

The door I was leaning on, was suddenly opened, but before I hit the ground Emmet caught me. I smacked him lightly, as he held back laughter.

"Not funny Emmet" I said.

"Oh was too."he mumbled.

I say Alice speed off as we walked towards the door. "Where is Alice going?"

"Silly Bella, I am taking you to the salon." Emmet said matter of factly.

"What are you getting your hair done?" I questioned.

"NO, of course not I am getting a mani pedi, duh,"

Oh god, as if forcing me to go to the salon wasn't enough now I had to sit through it with Emmet. He opened the door for me, and we went into the pedicure room. Emmet started chattering away, and I opened my book, and did my best to ignore him.

_If all else perished and he remained I should still continue to be, and if all else remained, and he were annihilated; the Universe would turn to a mighty stranger. I should not seem a part of it. My love for Linton is like…_

Then my book was ripped out from underneath me. "Come on Bella you've read this a million times, you know how it is going to end." Emmet's patronizing voice had me on edge.

" Maybe I like the book" I muttered.

"Besides it's time for the manicure!" he said cheerfully ignoring my last comment.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter, I know get ready for the next. Review, let me know if you know which book Bella is reading. Also tell me of any ideas for the any comments**

**Bella.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Everyone, I know how horrible am I to not update in forever, but I am now so yeah. I don't own anything related to Twilight, except an Edward cut out(life size)! I know how awesome is that. Now I am going to do my best to update weekly, every Friday, if possible! Oh I am babbling so on with the story!

I did my best to just block out the last five painful hours, of Emmet and the hairdresser. I thought Emmet had been a good person, and kind of normal. Now I have decided he is the most annoying person in all of my life that I have or ever will meet, and if I had my way that would be a very long time.

Alice pulled me out of the car, and up to the hotel room. Once we reached the closet she told me to close my eyes. I heard the closed open, and close, and the sound of a plastic bag being ripped to shreds. I felt Alice slide on, what I could only guess was a dress, and then a pair of unstable shoes.

"Okay open" Alice squealed

I opened my eyes to see a long silver dress, that flowed down my body in an eloquent manner (.?ID=132149&PseudoCat=_results this is the picture)

I slowly raised my dress to see the shoes, and my mouth dropped open in horror. "No this is a death trap, don't you remember, stable shoes help the uncoordinated" I mimicked what she had told me months ago.

(.?ID=116200&PseudoCat=_results this is the shoe pic)

"Oh Bella, this will be fine, besides Edward will be with you the entire time."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes" Alice's voice was loving. "Now take, a look in the mirror"

I quickly glanced, and just thought to myself how; I looked and felt so awkward.

"Well?" she questioned.

"It's great, I hate you for it, but it's great" her piercing laugh interrupted me.

"Now it's time to go, the limo is waiting" she called from the doorway.

A limo, no they were not spending, this much money on me that was absurd.

"There is no way of getting out of this now, come on let's go" her chiming voice seemed like a nagging tone was creeping in. Her arm grasped my elbow, and pulled me, rather dragged me to the door. Before I stepped into the hallway, I gave Alice a quick glance, of high disapproval.

"Oh don't be so petty Bella, you're going to have fun, I know," she said while pointing to her temples. I rolled my eyes to show my vast annoyance, but my smile still showed, and Alice turned away, but I still caught the wicked glint in her eyes, which told me I should be nervous.

I know it was short, but it was just a little preview! Now please review and if I get at least four reviews then I will update sooner! So yeah REVEIW!!!!


End file.
